Acting on reflex
by Scio Nescio
Summary: Post season 1. While on the lookout for a place to eat lunch, Hei hears a familiar voice and unintentionally falls back into a role he thought he would never play again.


Here goes my first fanfic. I have written my own fiction before, but this is the first time I used other people's characters and I must say that it is a difficult task to at least try to keep them close to their intended personality.

Anyways, I just had to write down this little idea of mine and I really hope that you enjoy it.

This is post season 1.

I don't own Darker than Black.

**Acting on reflex**

Hei was wandering through the streets of some city on the lookout for a restaurant that was big enough to easily fill his aching stomach and small enough so that the Syndicate wouldn't have their spies there. He knew that a restaurant like that probably didn't exist, but he would keep looking for one a little while longer – just in case – before settling in some small bistro that would have trouble keeping up with his orders.

It had been like this for a couple of weeks now. Hei felt tired and spent and didn't really know what to do, now that the Syndicate didn't send him new missions.

However, before he had the time to think about his life a little longer, he heard a familiar voice shout out one of his names: "Li? Is that you? I can't believe I met you here!"

He reacted on instinct, turned around, lifted a hand to scratch the back of his head, and let a goofy smile distort his slightly blushed face while he uttered a shy "Hi".

"So it is you!" Misaki Kirihara pointed out the obvious while Hei started to realize, that he didn't have to give her this act anymore. He had been so used to slipping into his role as Li that he hadn't even fully realized what he was supposed to be doing, before his body had already reacted for him.

Thus, his face went blank and his arm dropped back to its rightful place by his side in an instant.

"I already told you, Li does not exist. Actually, he never existed since he was only an act. So, if you would excuse me now." He tried to turn around and walk away as if nothing had happened, but Kirihara was faster and quickly grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him. It was a dangerous move considering that he would only need to send some electricity through her hand in order to get rid of her.

"That's not true. He just came out a couple of seconds ago to say hi", she explained with a stern face.

He had to stop this quickly before it would get worse. Actually, he didn't really know how this could get any worse in the first place. "This was an act, too. Li is a fake. Slipping into his role was just reflex upon hearing your voice. Quit following me." That should do it.

"What if you panicked upon hearing the voice of a police officer? And because of that you just slipped into the role you are most comfortable with", continued Kirihara and Hei stared at her dumbfounded for several seconds, before he replied: "I'm a contractor. I don't slip into those rolls I'm comfortable with, but those that are rationally thinking the best choice."

"So, you are telling me that you are not Li, but the notorious contractor BK201? If you are him, then I have orders to arrest you for several crimes. However, if it's Li I just met…" she trailed off at the end of the sentence.

Okay, this was too much. At first she bothered him about his former identity and now she wanted to arrest him? Hei decided that their conversation was over. It had already lasted far too long anyways.

* * *

><p>Misaki didn't really know what had brought her into this situation. She had seen Li's back and it had made her remember all the other little occasions when spotting his back had led to enjoyable meetings with him.<p>

As of now, she wasn't even sure what to do anymore. She had threatened to arrest him, but deep inside she felt her stomach twist as she asked herself whether she would be able to actually do it or not. What if he decided to go back to his Li-personality because of her threat? Would she take him out to eat and spend some time with him? Or was it possible for her to even spend some time with BK201 if she found out that she couldn't get herself to arrest him?

In her imagination she saw herself sitting across the table from him while he devoured tons of food with an emotionless face. There was a dead silence between them, because he didn't see need to talk to her while she tried to figure out something to start a conversation…

Maybe going out to eat with a contractor wasn't a good idea after all. So, back to the handcuffs and arrest plan.

Most likely, he wouldn't be too thrilled about going to prison. Probably, he would just electrocute her and be done with it. Would he kill her? Or would it be a light electric shock to knock her out while he fled?

Deciding that an awkward lunch was better than getting killed, she started to say: "So, how about lun-"

She stopped midsentence, because there was nobody to talk to. Had she really spaced out long enough for him to escape?

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! If you did, please review and if you didn't enjoy what I wrote, give me constructive criticism.<p> 


End file.
